


Pun-stoppable

by Strongindependentcheesecake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strongindependentcheesecake/pseuds/Strongindependentcheesecake
Summary: Just a cute short story I couldn't get out of my head. Originally posted on my Tumblr @strongindependentcheesecake





	Pun-stoppable

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic LAMP
> 
> Fluff
> 
> 248 words

Virgil walked into the kitchen to see Logan reaching as far as he could to get to the bread, but falling just too short. Stretching up to his full height, he reaches the loaf easily, handing it down to Logan and kissing him on the head simultaneously, and continued to the fridge to get a drink.

"Virgil, I was unaware that there was such a significant height difference between us."

"What can I say, I'm just a little heightened." Logan let out a deep sigh before muttering.

"I blame Patton."

*******

Virgil spyed Roman wandering in a field in the imagination and called out to him.

"Hey! Stop Roman around! Patton says dinner's ready!" He turned away with a smirk and began to walk to his other boyfriends that were already in the kitchen. He was almost out when he heard Roman speak.

"I blame Patton."

*******

The four of them were sitting at the table, eating the spaghetti and garlic bread that Patton had made when it happened again.

"Hey Princey, pass-ta the spaghetti." Virgil's face was almost smug saying this and he began to laugh whole-heartedly at Logan and Roman's simultaneous groans and Patton's squeal of joy and pride. 

"Wow," Patton began. "You must really gar-like my cooking!" The two dissolved into a fit of giggles. . Roman leaned over to Logan and spoke.

"They're going to be unstoppable now that Virgil's joined," he muttered. Logan was just looking wistfully to them.

"God, I hope so."


End file.
